Onii-Chan!
by NorIcelover24
Summary: Norway wants Iceland to call him Onii-Chan, but why? And what happens when Iceland finally does? WARNING: Lemon/ Hentai, yaoi, incest. Human names used. matthias- denmark emil- iceland lukas- norway


Lukas: say it!

Emil: No!

Matthias: just say it!

Emil: no!

Matthias & Lukas: big brother! Big brother!

Emil: stop it!

Emil runs away, leaving tino and Matthias laughing, and berwald is like -_-. Lukas, though, feels a bit guilty for chasing Emil away.

Lukas loves his brother, but not in a brotherly way. Lukas sees nothing wrong with how he feels, since hes loved Emil before they found out they were brothers.

Lukas:/ im sorry, Emil. I just want you to say it in the loving way you used to as a child./

Lukas stalked off to his room. When he got into his room , though, he heard strange noises coming from his bathroom. Lukas peeked inside, instantly being aroused.

Emil: ahh! Lukas!

The Icelandic boy was pumping his member to the thought of Lukas!

Lukas: / wow! And I thought I was in love with my brother. Im happy to see he has feelings for me./

Emil: lukas! Lukas! Lukas!

Lukas nosebleed when Emil moaned his name so passionate like that. Lukas went to sit on the bed, when Emil walked out. Emil smirked, and walked over to Lukas. Lukas, still not recovered from his erection, was breathing heavily.

Emil: *seductively* Onii-Chan.

Emil got on the bed, and rubbed his cheek against Lukas's clothed member. This caused a moan from the Norwegian above.

Emil: Onii-Chan. Onii-Chan.

Lukas was panting heavily, making Emil smirk.

Lukas: / I cant take it anymore!/

Lukas moaned as Emil licked the clothed member.

Emil: you are so naughty! Loving your brother, and you get turned on by my touch.

Lukas, now crazy with lust ( watch out fangirls, hell rape you all.) used his magic to flip Emil on the bed, and strip the both of them.

Emil: My, brother. So aroused that you turn my game on me.

Lukas: Everybody knows you're the uke and im the seme. Getn used to it.

Emil: So you have thought about pounding me in. Naughty, naughty.

Lukas: Yes im very naughty. So naughty you wet your pants with precum thinking of what I can do to you. Now imam fuck you hard.

Lukas slammed his mouth against Emil's, tongues wrestling. Lukas won out immediately, and Emil grabbed him so he could not leave one inch of his small wet cavern unexplored. Emil moaned, making Lukas smirk. Lukas trailed his hands down to Emil's nipples, tweaking them.

Lukas then moved his mouth down to one nipple sucking on it. When Luka left that nipple to work on the other one, Emil shivered at the coldness on them. Lukas gave the same treatment to the other one , emitting a moan from his little brother.

After that, Lukas slid down to Emil's member, sucking on it. This insured lots of hot, sexy moans from Emil.

Emil: Lukas! Lukas! I'm gonna-

Emil came in the Norwegian's mouth, and he drank it all. Norway put to fingers in his mouth lubricating them in saliva for preparation to enter Emil.

Lukas: This will only hurt for a bit then it will feel good. I need you to relax so I don't hurt you, okay?

Emil nodded his understandment, and yelped when the first finger entered. Lukas began kissing him to take his mind away from the pain. Then he inserted the second finer, making Emil scream in pleasure/ pain. Lukas scissored his fingers to stretch out Emil, emitting erotic moans from the Icelandic.

Lukas replaced his fingers with his member, and put it in. He stayed still for a minute to let Emil adjust. Emil lokked up at him with lust-filled eyes.

Emil: Please.

Lukas understood and started thrusting. Emil was moaning like crazy, and Lukas chimed in.

Emil: Yes! Yes! Onii-Chan! Onii-Chan!

Emil came onto both of their chests, panting wildly. Lukas, turned on by that, started thrusting even faster, causing himself and Emil to orgasm. Emil pumped his member in time with Lukas's thrusts.

Emil: *panting and moaning* Lukas! I love you!

Lukas:* Moaning* Emil!

Both men came at the same time, and Lukas pulled out of the panting boy underneath. Lukas fell on the bed beside Emil, who curled up to him.

Emil: I love you, Onii-Chan.

Lukas: I love you too, Emil.

The two fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
